Pain
by Lunacy-blu-thru-u
Summary: Duo has an accident and finds his true love is a man lost in his feelings... will be more soon


Pain part 1  
  
whole story Duo's POV:  
  
I woke up panting and gasping for air. I found a long see-thru pipe inserted into my mouth a fluid was seeping through it at a high speed. I struggled and gasped for air as I stared at this horrible *thing* in my mouth. Then I started tugging on the tube and my throat was filled with excrusiating pain, the fluid switched directions and turned a shade of blood red. Hell it was blood, it was all over the place on my hands and my neck. That was the source of the bleeding, I tried to scream for help but all that left my mouth was a slight gurgle. A gurgle of blood that coiled in my throat and caused me to spit a blood bubble with the same pipe inside it. Pain gushed through my limp body, I was completely lost. I didn't know where I was and if I was safe.  
  
Just then a Doctor came in to check on me and saw what had happened. He dedcided to beep the nurses and get them to calm me. I was silently wailing in pain, though all he saw was my mouth open and my eyes squint in pain. I was helpless, nothing to do but choke on a pipe and my own blood. Tears left my eyes as the doctor tried to talk me out of trying to pull this ruddy *thing* out of my mouth, I refused to listen and he put me under. I left for my peaceful sleep.  
  
Three hours later,  
  
My eyes just about managed to open and there it was, that bloomin' pipe still in my mouth. I reach to get it out and realise that my hands were bandaged and I had a big plush *thing* around my neck. It was kind of wet but the nurse was just getting another one and un-doing the binds on the back of it. She then un-did the binds on the back of the one around my neck and lifted my head to remove it, after placing the other one on me she then left the room.  
  
"Am I allowed to see him now?" asked a familliar voice.  
  
"Heero?" I mouthed as he came through the door. He sat on the side of the bed and stroked my loose hair. He smiled and whistled a soft tune to soothe my pain. I tried to reply but he pressed a gentle finger on my lips to hush me, I was so happy to see him there that I expressed it differently. My hair went frizzy and plush in his grip, my heart leapt out of me a thousand times before I could stop it. My chest was moving, no thumping at the air above me as he sat in a happy mood still humming and whistling that beautiful tune. ooh, he is so kawaii I thought, huh? where did that come from? I asked myself as I stared into his amazing cobalt eyes. I was stuck in their icy grips shaking with joy, like a child at Christmas. I wish..... I really wish he liked me in the same way as I like him.  
  
"Duo? Is something wrong?" Heero asked as he saw a mocking smile lurk onto my face.  
  
"huh?" I mouthed coming to reality.  
  
"Duo are you OK?" He asked again. I try to nodd but the item around my neck fluffs out and prevents me from doing so. "Duo please answer me." He sobbed, and I just sat there because I couldn't reply.  
  
Just then a nurse came to change the bandage thing around my neck, so I decided to take my chance and nod solemnly. Heero then smiles at me and strokes my cheek, I turn a deep shade of red. I... I think I l... love him.... not too sure though.  
  
"Duo? are you feeling OK? do you want some water?" He asks me as I lay there smiling at the cieling, still that same shade of red.  
  
Ten Minuites Later....  
  
I started to turn purple. I wasn't breathing, my heart jumped as I still smiled at the cieling. Heero then ran off to fetch a doctor, I'd actually forgotten to breathe. The doctor came in and told Heero to show me how to breathe and he did, but first he had to catch my attention. He pushed my stomach with his pistol and repeated until I noticed him, I turned my head and he started to motion a breathing pattern. Confused, I copied him and realised he'd just saved my life. Maybe he does care. Does he love me?  
  
"Duo?" He questioned, I looked at him hurriedly. "Are you OK with me being here?" he asked, his heart completely forcing him to say it. I blink and smile to say yes in my dicrepid state. His dark hair brushed his forehead in the slight wind as he got up for a glass of water. I'd realised he was tired and limping slightly as he came back with the water. He sat down and held the water teasingly, I nudged him with me bandaged up hand.  
  
"Open up wide, Duo," He smiled as he placed the glass to me mouth, I opened my mouth allowing the water to be sprinkled into it. Just then my heart opened up and a tear wept from my sore eyes. After putting the glass down, he wiped the tears away slowly causing my body to feel like a pile of slush. His eyes widened as he saw me breath an admiring sigh, he forced his hand into mine and started to sing.  
  
"kotoba yori KISU de  
  
tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
jounetsu wo hikiyoseru  
  
isshun dakedo eien...," he sang gently into my ear. Once again I sighed that same sigh, why do I admire that boy so much? Thoughts rushed through my mind as I lay there feeling happy that he was holding my hand, softly and gently, and singing to me sweetly.  
  
"How are you feeling koi?" he asked softly. What did he just call me?! He called me koi? I tilted my head slightly to ask what he meant. "How are you feeling? koi? are you listening?" he asked starting to sound worried. I wish he could understand me... well really I wish I knew what koi meant....  
  
"Duo?! D..D..Duo?!" He started to sniff some tears away when he said this. He clutched my hand tightly as if to never let go and slowly. Slowly. I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Six hours later...  
  
"Hn?" Hey! I can talk? "Wha? Hey? clears throat Wooo," I said, it hurt a little but not too much. Heero was gone and the doctor was cleaning the pipe...... pipe? yay! it's all gone! boom baby!!! He was cleaning the pipe and I'd just leapt out of the bed in joy and started to scream,  
  
"WOOHOOOOOO!!!!!! Yeah! I'm a free man!! YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!" hyper? no, just happy. Heero rushed in the door after hearing me scream, he thought I was hurt and rushed to my bouncey side....  
  
TBC...  
  
I hope you liked it, took me a while but the first part is done so I'm quite chuffed.... definate Yaoi not sure about lime or anything like that yet.... Thanx for reading. 


End file.
